


you could see it in their eyes

by rosecaptain



Category: King Of Prism, Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live, プリティーリズム | Pretty Rhythm
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, there might be kaketai hints in there but you can ignore it WHISTLES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecaptain/pseuds/rosecaptain
Summary: their eyes when they look at each other, their eyes when they speak of each other.





	you could see it in their eyes

1.

Yuu finishes off the song with all of his remaining strength, stomping down hard on the bass pedal then bringing down his hands with a loud crash on the cymbals- the sound to end Kouji’s guitar riff and the last note on Ito’s keyboard. Closing the performance loudly and directing attention to him was one of the reasons the drums were his favorite instrument, stealing the last second spotlight from vocal and keyboard was always good.

With that, the boy falls forward, leaning his little body onto his large drum kit as he panted in just felt exhaustion, sweat trickling down his cheeks. The tired feeling reciprocated by the pleasant satisfaction after a successful play.  
  
“Nice.” Kouji called from the front, also out of breath. He turns around and walks over to give a little pet on Yuu’s head, making him grumble in protest. He was still too tired to move an arm to slap Kouji’s hand away so he leaves him be this time. Ito simply shakes her head and smiles at them. “I’ll go get drinks.” She says before walking off.

Sighing, the boy closes his eyes for a little rest as he waited for his sister to come back with the godsent bottles of water, when suddenly he hears the sound of a single man applause echo throughout the studio. His eyes immediately shot back open to see where it was coming from.

“That was great!” a familiar voice says, bright and cheerful. Yuu sits up properly and there in the view below the stage was a boy clapping. Black coat with a fur lined collar, blonde hair, brown eyes, and the most recognized face in all of Tokyo.

Kouji’s attention is instantly pulled. "Hiro!" he shouts. Completely forgetting how tired he was, he quickly runs over to the edge of the stage and kneels down on a knee to lower himself to Hiro’s level, guitar still loosely wrapped around his waist.

Hayami Hiro was someone Yuu had always only seen on his PC screen and printed papers back in Hokkaido. But after a few months of having settled down in the city with Ito, he knew very well now that this Hayami Hiro was just as dazzling in person, as frustrating as it was to admit. But it was the reason Yuu could consider him to be his future rival in the first place.

He’s already fully realized that his sister was friends with famous idols and amazing prism stars (namely, most importantly, Renjouji Bell.) Even far more than realizing Ito was also one herself, but then again it wasn’t something he had particularly ever thought about either since his father was also a famous star. The celebrity status in the family never really occurred to Yuu, and hanging around his sister’s friends has also always been a casual matter yet Hiro was still a presence he couldn’t get used to for some reason. The guy had too much of a surreal air about him.

The little prodigy stayed on his chair and watched the two from afar, his hands idly playing with his drum sticks. He couldn’t make out what they were saying from here asides from the sounds of laughter and the sight of their smiling faces. And Yuu had to admit, he couldn’t take his eyes off Hiro’s smile.

It was different from the ones he always had on magazine covers or billboards. The expression he had on right now was so… tender. It was softer. Just as beautiful, but different in a way. If his smile on stage was the shining sun in the day, then this smile right now would be sunset : his eyes were gentle, his smile was kind, Kouji was looking back at him in the same way-  
  
_-Oh._  
  
Yuu threw a drum stick in the air, casually catching it again in his hand. Oh.  
  
So _this_ was the person Kouji wrote about in his songs.

 

2.  
  
Yukinojou has had a feeling for a while now.  
  
Though he admits that he might be a romantic, and it was true that he could see through the subtlest of gestures and expressions as kabuki royalty at heart, even so, everything about them was much too obvious that he’d really be surprised if the whole house didn’t quietly know this already.  
  
The especially soft quality in their voices when they’re talking to each other, the light look of adoration they held in their eyes, it couldn’t be missed. At least not for Yukinojou.

How sweet it is for your love to be so pure and strong that it doesn’t need words to be known.

 

3.

Getting praised last week made him happy. Yet he still felt unsatisfied, something was still missing.  
  
It’s been a month since Kouji agreed to take Minato on as his apprentice, but the more time passed the more questions the junior raised in his head. He's using the exact same recipe, exact same measurements, yet how is it that his results are so different? He still had a lot more to learn from his senior and he understood that well, but curiosity still bothered him, for even the most patient boy in Edel Rose had the impatience for improvement.

“You take cooking a lot more seriously than prism shows, you know?” Kouji would always tell him.  
  
Minato started doing this little thing where he’d choose someone in the house as a personal standard for his progress. Kouji could always tell him how well he was doing and the others usually gave him positive feedback, but Minato wanted to trust more visibly truthful reactions. Eventually he started watching the way his friends eat instead of the way they compliment him.

He found that it was much easier paying attention to their behavior now that everyone else had moved to Schwarz, and as half of the residents would always spout protests when he purposely puts in food they hate and the other half would be grateful for any food at all, this time Minato found his eyes set on Hiro.

Hiro was the only one in the house known not to have a disliked dish, and contrasting his absolute idol persona- he was actually a pretty simple boy. So his honest reaction was what Minato wanted to see. But after weeks and weeks of observing him during meals he couldn’t help but notice that there was a significant difference between Hiro’s response to his dishes compared to his response to Kouji’s dishes.  
  
Tonight as it was Kouji’s turn to cook, he was prepared to pay extra attention to every detail of the dinner, from the plates on the table to the people sitting around it. Most of the kids had already finished eating, all hurrying out with the clamor of pushing back chairs and saying thank you’s.

All except for Minato, who stayed seated munching on his lamb steak slowly. He always takes his time on meals, each one was a lesson he could learn from after all. Soon enough, the dining room emptied out, leaving Minato with only Kouji and Hiro sitting across the other table. Minato always makes sure to watch from the corner of his eye, but something about Hiro’s expression right now was pulling at his gaze, he’s pretty sure he’s gone past staring at this point.

He never knew someone could look so beautiful while they eat.

Hiro had delicate movement, everyone knew this, and it wasn’t only restricted to the rink, oh no he was elegant everywhere and the dining table was no exception. You could see it just by way he carefully holds his silverware, a quality not surprising in a prince. But that common knowledge wasn’t what caught Minato’s attention, right now it was his _expression_. It was almost like Hiro’s mouth was being pulled up by a slight smile. He closed his eyes while he chewed slowly and he looked so peaceful, it was as if the food was so delectable that he just had to take his time on it.

The different manner was so noticeable, this was entirely something else. It was the look of pure happiness.  
  
And after weeks of watching and comparing such different results day after day, the last detail Minato noticed that night finally gave him his answer. It was like the missing ingredient he had left out this whole time. When he shifts his focus and looks over to the man sitting next to the blond, he finally realizes : Minato wasn’t the only one with his eyes on Hiro.

He looked down on his plate, smiling to himself upon the realization he should’ve noticed a long time ago. _How silly of me_ he thinks. He’d have to start picking somebody else now. Hiro couldn’t be fair judgement even if he wanted to if he was in love with the one who cooked his food. Minato gets up from his seat, quietly telling himself that one day he would make someone smile like that too.

 

4.

If he was asked, Kakeru would say that it was just his observant social skills, obviously. Owed to everything his youth had developed in the upbringing of an heir, the heir to the largest company in Japan. Reading people was something he was practically taught since he was young, before long he figured out how to watch people and trust his numbers before he trusts their words. Business, his father would always say. But of course that part would be better left unsaid, Kakeru would just say that it was his natural keen intelligence. And even though all of it may be true it would still count as another lie.

Because the true reason Kazuo knew was because he too held the same heavy feeling in his chest.  
  
He knew because had the same look in his eyes for a certain boy who liked to nap on trees as Kouji did for Hiro and Hiro did for Kouji. He knew how it tugs at your heart when you watch the one you love and everything he does is endearing to you, he knew right away when he saw that reflected in their eyes.

 

5.

Taiga never paid much attention, nor did he even really care- with his apathetic personality that was what one would expect. And that much was true, but he knew very well himself that he wasn’t _that_ dense either. Dense people irritated him.  
  
He probably caught on long before he actually realized it, just bits and pieces that he never bothered to put together. From the every day conversations he overhears below him during his tree naps, from all the stories Kazuki told him that he listened to with reserved attention. Eventually he understood what was going on and simply proceeded to treat it casually (although maybe he did blush a bit upon realization).

And surprisingly, he thinks everyone else knows about it too, even though no one has said anything about it. As if it were all some sort of tacit knowledge they all shared. But there was one thing that Taiga wouldn’t admit out loud :

He thought it was sweet.

Which was opposed to his general opinion on couples, though that’s just about their sickening displays of affection. There was something about Kouji and Hiro's subtle romance that made Taiga's chest feel warm. And of course none of this will ever be leaving his mouth.

 

6.

Leo was infamous for lucky accidents, but he swears that wasn’t how he found out about them. It was on his favorite sunny day, out tending gardens when he asked Hiro about the roses.

“They’re so lovely!” Leo beamed, taking a step back to admire the flowers he’d just watered. The roses stood strong and tall on their stems all bloomed and opened prettily, basking in the warm sunlight as they showed off their colors with beautiful pride, little droplets of sparkling water complimenting their petals.

“Aren’t they?” another voice suddenly responds to him and Leo let out a startled sound before turning around only to see his senior, Hayami Hiro smiling gently at him. “H-Hiro-san!” he exclaims, quickly transitioning into a low bow which made the older boy raise a hand back up to his chest with a troubled expression, as if he thought that he wasn’t someone worth such act of respect.

Leo wasn’t all that close to Hiro, half the time he’d be too nervous being around a person whose beauty rivaled Yukinojou. But today, somehow, they casually chatted away under the sun, talking about their innocent wonders of this and that.

“There are an awful lot of yellow ones, aren’t there?” Leo asked.

It was true, from afar the garden would probably look like a sea of gorse with just small touches of other colors here and there. Hiro looks at his junior and smiles. “That’s because the roses planted here are the ones I get from my fans.”

“Oh! No wonder there’s so many of them. You get like trucks of them!”

“It was Kouji’s idea,” he laughed softly, “before I knew it he made a whole garden for me...”

And then Leo is silenced for a moment, his fuchsia eyes twinkling like little stars as he looked at the prince.

 

7.

Shin stared at them in utter disbelief, eyes widened.

“They’re dating?!”


End file.
